A mobile device may be equipped with a camera, and may have an operating system which is capable of a multi-tasking such as Linux or Windows. In addition, the mobile device may be equipped with various applications related to the camera. In general, when a user requests an execution of an application related to the camera through an input unit (for example, a touch panel), the corresponding application is executed. After that, power of a battery is supplied to the camera, and accordingly, the camera is activated (for example, an operation for converting light received from a lens into an electrical signal, and processing the electrical signal to image data). When the application related to the camera is terminated, power supplied to the camera is cut off and, accordingly, the operation of the camera is terminated.
According to a camera controlling method of the related art, when a conversion from a first Application (App) related to a camera to a second App related to a camera is required, it has a problem that power of the camera is turned off (Power OFF; power supplied to a camera is cut off and an operation of a camera is terminated) and returned to Power On (power is supplied to a camera and a camera is operated). That is, unnecessary power off of the camera is generated. Accordingly, there is a problem that a conversion speed from a first App to a second App is being slowed and an electric current to re-operate the camera is consumed. In addition, according to a camera controlling method, the power in the camera is turned on after the application related to the camera is executed. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the camera is operated slowly.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.